Polar Opposites
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Meeting his opposite definately wasn't on Robin's Top 10 list of things to do today.


**I got to thinking and I started comparing hair colors and stuff like that. Somehow, I managed to get under the idea that blonde is the opposite of ebony and brown is the opposite of blue, so bare with me here… Or is it bear with me? I don't ever know the difference. Still in a crappy mood but Noah does a wonder to a broken heart… (:**

_**What do you masturbate with? **_**Your boyfriend's dick. What now BITCH? XD**

Robin didn't even have to open his eyes before he let out a groan of irritance. He could feel ropes binding his wrists tightly, almost tight enough to cut off circulation.

_Damnit _he thought to himself furiously.

Last month's bindings had just started to fade. The teachers wouldn't keep buying the 'too tight off wrist bands' excuse. Now he'd have to start wearing those annoying long hoodies or thick bracelets to cover the rope burn. Once he had determined that he couldn't slip his hands through the bindings, he opened his eyes and examined himself to make sure that everything was still in its rightful place. His torso was covered in tight ropes too, same with his ankles. His mouth was free though, which made it better than it could've been. Then he glanced about the room.

It was pure concrete, wall to wall, with six oil tankers side-by-side to his north. There was a skylight above him, stretching across all that he could see of the ceiling. The floor was polished brightly, but it didn't feel slippery in the slightest, so that part was good. Then Robin looked to his left and right, looking for teammates. He was sure that he hadn't been kidnapped by himself, mostly because he was in costume, so he had to have someone there with him.

"_Uh… anybody out there?" _he asked slowly, wiggling his shoulders roughly, testing the bounds.

"_Rob! Dude, thank God! I was losing it out here!" _Wally's voice echoed back in his head, bringing a grin to his face.

"_KF! Are you okay? Where are you?" _Robin tried to sound more stable than he felt, but you can't hide anything when you're in your own head.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm in some storage facility place, maybe a garage. Surrounded by tankers. I can see a garage door. What about you?"_ Wally's description was hesitant, but it was accurate.

"_I don't feel hurt… and I think I'm in the same garage, just a different half. Try yelling?" _

Robin waited eagerly, anxious to hear a human voice that wasn't in his head. He heard a voice, but it wasn't Wally's.

"Hey…" it was a girl's voice, and it was deep and playful, echoing throughout the enclosure.

"_Rob, did you hear me?" _Wally asked, his voice hopeful.

"_I… I'm going to have to get back to you… things are getting difficult here. Find the others."_

Robin squinted in the distance for a while before he finally spotted a figure. She looked really tall to say the least, probably a little over 6'2". It took a long time before she got close enough to get a good description of.

"Yo boy, you deaf?" she taunted.

She had a Hispanic tint to her skin. Her hair dipped down to the edge of her collarbone, wound in a tight braid, colored a soft and pale yellow, almost a white. Her eyes were a bright chocolate brown, a beautiful sight for sore eyes. As for her outfit, she had a deep low cut pink spandex top with purple Velcro straps securing it down. She wore what had to be a flexible pair of white skinny jeans and a green utility belt with a star over the seal. On the right side of her chest in a square box was the letter S, colored orange, right below the yellow cape with the black underneath. Her gloves were the same white as her flexi-jeans and her flat-soled white boots.

"Sadly, no," Robin said lightly, still squirming against ropes.

She kept walking closer and closer until she was about two feet away, giving the ebony a clear view of the white domino mask in her left hand. She wasn't the prettiest picture in the coloring book, but she wasn't hideous. When she stopped, she set one hand on her hip, looking him up and down in amusement. Feeling uncomfortable at being stared, Robin made a stare of his own.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked her, frowning in disapproval.

She smiled, backing up.

"My name is Sparrow," she introduced herself slowly. "You?"

"Robin," he returned, mocking the girl's speed.

They locked gazes, eyes on mask, before Sparrow set her mask over the folds of her face.

"So, you going to let me out?" Robin asked half-heartedly.

Sparrow shook her head, the braid swinging with her.

"Where's the fun in that?" she returned.

She brought her hands together, popping her knuckles. Robin shrugged, mumbling 'figures' under his breath.

"Well, if you aren't going to let me go… Why don't you tell me why I'm here?" he offered, glancing back at his wrists.

She hummed lightly, thinking the offer over lightly.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm almost an exact opposite of you in everything but personality and costume design?" she began.

Robin cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips.

"The utility belts… the domino mask… the boots… the letter on the chest… the cape… the straps… yeah, we're similar. Does that mean you're taught by Catwoman or…?"

Sparrow shook her head at even the thought.

"No, I ride solo. Anyway, I was designed to replace you in case you stray from the path. You've started to stray with you and your cemetery visits, so I have to either replace you or even you out."

Robin tensed up, his eyes wide.

"I'd rather you even me out. I don't think you could replace me and my epic proportions, so evening me out would be easier for you honey," he forced a confident smile.

Sparrow shook her head slowly, biting her lower lip. She kneeled down, setting a hand to the edge of his mask, lifting it slowly. As he was taught, Robin screwed his eyes up tightly. She sighed lightly.

"Always difficult aren't we?"

She forced his eyes open, so he rolled his eyes back into his skull.

"Give it up chicky, you aren't going to see these beauties," he smirked.

"Fine then," she shrugged, letting go of his eyes, "I'll just have to kill you."

XxXxX

Dick sat up straight in his bed, his eyes wide. His eyes darted from the torn poster to the left of his bed to the alarm clock on his dresser side that read 3:45a.m. He sighed in relief.

_Just a dream… aw, too bad… Sparrow was actually kind of nice… _

Dick lay back down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sparrow would be a good bad guy to go up against. Er, bad girl? Bad villainess? Nah, too much effort to think at 3 in the morning. He turned back on his side, snuggling his head into the big fluffy pillow again before he drifted back to sleep, Sparrow flocking back into his mind.

**I think if there ever was an opposite to Dicky boy, she'd be a Latino blondie with brown eyes. Totally random, but I'm tired. If you like it, whatever. I know, stupid plot. I haven't even watched the new epi yet. I'm a horrible fan. Whatever, I'll probably write something about it… I still need to write that one about the last episode that I had planned… Eh… I could do that tonight and then watch YJ tomorrow. Start off my day as a fangirl. Sounds good. **

**Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
